I Broke His Walls (Sasuke Love Story)
by l0vekiba2014
Summary: Harumi Orenjitora is a crappy-lifed orphan. Her clan was killed by her father and her brother is Akatsuki. She escapes to Konoha and lives with Naruto. There is a feud between the Orenjitora and Uchiha. So she is rejected by Sasuke. But when they are both put on the same team, Sasuke has no choice. Can she break his walls, finally get through to him and let him know he's not alone?


_**I Broke His Walls-Prologue: A Discovery**_

The sun shone brightly as a cloaked figure passed through the busy streets of the Village Hidden in the Flames. The person strolled past the many stores and didn't bother to look at a single one.

Civilians and shopkeepers seemed to disappear quickly in the strange woman's presence, until the village was a ghost town. But the girl just ignored them and acted as if her every move was not being watched.

She had no reason to talk to anyone, they were not her friends anymore. Not since she was the only survivor of her dead cursed clan and people began to wonder.

No, she was not here to say hi to her former friends. All of them probably hated her now, for not helping them when they needed it. But they had begun to rebuild the city without her help anyway, so why did it matter?

She lived here only 9 years ago and was the strongest clan's prodigy, but she was practically a stranger to everyone now. If only she would have never left on a solo mission. Then she would've been at their side and died with the honor of protecting her village. She wouldn't have had a life plagued by revenge for the rest of her clan.

She didn't know what was worse; dying along with her parents or being ridiculed because of being the sole survivor? After the incident she would walk around town and hear people say bad things about her that she couldn't help. She tried to talk to her old friends, but they would slam their doors or turn their backs and say, "Cursed child!".

All of the people who loved her or she loved were either dead or avoided her. Even the girl's former team and Sensei couldn't bear being in the same room as her. She was dead in the eyes of those people. The mysterious last-of-her-kind girl hadn't come back to chat or mourn over the past. She was sick of crying.

No, she had come back to visit her family's graves before she did the craziest thing of her life. She didn't know if she would still be alive tomorrow! The plan they had devised may or may not work, but no matter what, she would feel different inside.

Part of her wished she would die, so that she could be with her loved ones again. She missed everyone so much. The man she loved had left five months ago, promising that he would be back and not knowing that she was pregnant. She had found out a month after he left, and was very excited and nervous.

They both had similar childhood complications and wanted to make sure both of their clans continued on through their child. The child would be a very powerful shinobi someday, being born with Uchiha blood. But would she be a good mother?

She had been so consumed in her thoughts that the 20-year-old girl didn't realize that she had reached the compound gates. Built around the compound was a 12 foot tall cement wall that was completely impenetrable. The rogue ninjas got inside by hiding inside a giant wagon that a traitor from the village came in.

If you saw the Orenjitora compound, you wouldn't be able to get in unless you are a member because there is no gate. There is the clan symbol/crest on the side closest to the village and a member of the clan can activate it to form an opening in the wall. That is the only way to get in.

So the girl touched the symbol lightly with her hand and it began to glow. There was a rumbling noise and a part of the wall disappeared into the ground. She quickly walked through and the exit closed behind her.

She walked through the maze of vacant houses to the end where the gravesite was. Her eyes scanned over every one of the graves for 3 names. _Hatsumi_, _Chicao, _and _Tacamoto. _

"Harumi. How nice of you to join me," A snake-like voice replied. Harumi visibly shuddered. "Orochimaru." She hissed, trying not to let her fear show. She spun around and noticed he was gazing gravely (A/N: See what I did there.) at the grave next to her.

"It was unwise for you to come here. Especially _without protection and alone_." He said, acting like he knew everything in the world. The woman visibly paled and wondered, _Does he know about my pregnancy? I only told my sensei_. And Kakashi had promised not to tell anyone. She had held off telling everyone else because she didn't know how to say it. It's not like she can just randomly walk up to Naruto and Sakura and say, "Hey guys, I just saw Sasuke five months ago and I found out I was pregnant with his kid! Wanna grab some Ramen?" She could just imagine the looks on their faces. Priceless.

As if reading her mind, Orochimaru replied, "There are traitors among you. You think you are all trustwothy and reliable." He laughed. "Think again! If you're wondering who it is, I'll give you a hint. _He _is the prodigy of the _Chiookami_ clan. Harumi thought for a second. _Prodigy... Chiookami... he... Wait a minute, Chiookami? Oh no..._

"That's right! Your own childhood friend _betrayed_ you! Face it, none of your friends are really your friends! In their eyes you are just a weak, pathetic, cursed girl who should've died all those years in the Orenjitora _assassination_!"

"They only stay by your side because of their sympathy for your pathetic life! You are unneccesary! No one values your _existence_!" Orochimaru hissed, trying almost desperately to turn her against her friends. And she almost fell for it except for one little thing. _One_ person who valued her existence. He was the reason for her existence. _Sasuke. My lover..._

"You see that's where your wrong, Orochimaru! There are many people who value my existence. Their names are Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi, Tsunade, Katsu, and many others! They wouldn't hesitate to kill you if something happened to me! Fuck that! If you killed me, I would come back and make sure that you don't succeed and that Konoha is safe." I screamed at his face in rage. My fists and teeth were clenched tight in anger. The snake-man growled at the lack of respect and lunged at Harumi with a powerful strike jutsu. She dodged at the last possible second and the jutsu barely grazed her cheek. She summoned Kaji Da and thrust the tip of the magnificent sword towards Orochimaru.

Harumi infused chakra into her monstrosity of a sword and aimed a slash at Orochimaru chest (for some reason that sounds so wrong!).

He then whispered while smirking, "Chiisoku no Jutsu!" [Suffocation Technique]. He extended his hand towards her and slowly made a fist. As if the air around Harumi itself was reacting to his hand (which it was!), it seemed to tighten around Harumi's throat.

She made a loud choking sound as she struggled to breathe. Her hands clawed at her throat, but there was nothing to claw at. Something cold slithered up her leg. Her vision started to blur as she fought for breath, and she gave in to the invincible jutsu. Her body could not fight the choking air anymore and she faded into blackness.

Even in death, only one word rang in her head.

_Sasuke_...


End file.
